2016 Baronial Council
This Baronial Council was held from the twentieth of June until the twenty-sixth of June in the City of Borrd. Attendees *Lady Iximaz (a baron of Plort) *Baroness Juliette *Baron PC *Baron Phobos *Baron Thanasius Ampelius *Baron Neshomeh was absent on a campaign against the Subjugator, but did send a message. *Baron Kaitlyn was not present, but did send a message. Baron Huinesoron was not present and his messengers were apparently not quite sure what they were meant to message. Non-deciding attendees *Filius Caeli, a civilian from the City of Borrd in the Protectorate of Borrd *Freckles, messenger of Kwenaya *Hieronymus the hermit, a civilian from Wechi *Sandra, messenger of Kwenaya *Sir Hardric, a wandering knight *Sir Matthias Snow, a knight from Tumblar in the Riding of Sittorese *Ye Scape-Grace, a knight from Keep De'endee in the Protectorate of Borrd Agenda The Matter of Sittorese – The Riders of Sittorese were invited to present their choice of civil government. An invocation of the Edict of Bast – Reinstating Barony July in western Sittorese, eastern Wechi and eastern Borrd. A proposal by Baron Phobos to cede the part of Barony Araeph West of the Hyparlink Route to him, and the part of Barony Cassie South of the Godreve Road to the Barons July, Juliette, and VixenMage to be divided up as they see fit. A proposal by Baron Thanasius Ampelius, in reaction to Baron Phobos’s proposal, to cede the territory South of the Godreve road to him, because he feels an attraction to the Riding; but he did not say what he intends to do with his territory in Ozerbord. A proposal by Baron PC, in reaction to Baron Phobos’s proposal, to cede the territory West of the Hyparlink Road to Baron Phobos and Baron July to be divided up as they see fit, but leave it still under Baron Araeph’s custody until Barons Phobos and July come to an actual agreement about their future border. Decisions No Rider of Sittorese showed up to present the Riders’ choice of civil government. (Sir Matthias Snow spoke only in the discussion about the distribution of territories, in favor of barons who are actually present.) Filius Caeli suggested having the Baronial Council rule the nation, like may be the custom in Borrd. This suggestion was not supported by any of the barons. Although there may have been some mix up with the barons’ military duties, the resident Baroness Juliette actually spoke against council rule over the Riding. Since the 2015 Baronial Council already proclaimed that supplying the knights of Plort with grain is considered a military matter, no further decision was made. Beyond the resident barons’ military rights and obligations, the Riders of Sittorese are left to their own devices and the ancient Law of Goodriding. Since nobody attempted to negotiate the borders, no decision was required and Barony July now exists in the boundaries initially set up by the Edict of Bast. Barons July, Juliette, and VixenMage made no attempt to negotiate about the territory Baron Phobos proposed to cede to them, and not even Baron Phobos opposed to the crow monk’s counter-proposal. Thus, Baron Thanasius Ampelius now, by a vote of one to zero, holds territories in Ozerbord and in the Riding of Sittorese. Baron Phobos's proposal of ceding certain portions of Baron Araeph's lands to himself was supported by Baron Neshomeh. Concerning Filius Caeli’s suggestion of dividing the land between Barons Phobos, Neshomeh, Kaitlyn and July, both Baron Neshomeh and Baron Kaitlyn messaged that they do not want any part of this territory. Thus, Baron Iximaz’s initial support of this suggestion is now obviously support of Baron PC’s proposal. Since there is a tie between Phobos/Neshomeh and PC/Iximaz, no decision was made. Baron Araeph keeps all of her territory until next year’s baronial Council, when she may lose it all if she continues neglecting her barony. Category:Baronial Council